Fulfillment
by missbezzi
Summary: What happens now that Elena is gone? This story is set six month later from the season finale. How will her friends live life without her? How will Damon and Bonnie go on? This story shows what happens next, and especially reminds us that things can always change and life goes on. It's a tale about friendship, romance, and discovery.


Hey, there! This is my first TVD story and I wanted to do something different from what I have seen here. You know that feeling you have at the end of an episode or a season? Exactly. We want more and we keep trying to guess what happens next. So this is what I think it could happen on Season 7 if it had been written by me. The story is mainly focused on Bonnie and Damon and they try to move on with their lives without Elena. It's a tale about friendship, and possibly romance. I haven't decided how the story will go. Please review and make suggestions. Thanks!

* * *

C1 – Empty

He stared at the shadowy picture of Mystic Falls from the tower. He couldn't' believe how much it had changed over the last one hundred years. Most of its charm was still intact, he mused. But there was something about it now that he couldn't explain. He had a feeling that something was wrong. Granted, something had always been wrong with that town. All supernatural forces blended would terrorize the hell out of an incredulous person.

Besides that weird feeling about the town, he still felt compelled by it somehow. That's why he would come there, every night at midnight. As the town slept, he could think. Think of the mess the last six months had been. _Elena_. The thought of her would stab him in the chest. He was managing well, he thought. She had asked him to live his life and be happy. But how could he? It seemed life was purposeless now. His primary 'achievement' was to either make company to his brother or to entertain sad Allaric and Stefan. Allaric wasn't doing so well and he really worried about him. Kai had absolutely ruined his life, and Damon was really glad he had ended that d*ckhead. How could have he done that to Elena and played with Bonnie's life on top of that?

Another stab felt. He had panicked when he saw Bonnie hurt. Her green eyes shone with despair as her lungs were being suffocated. He wouldn't lie that the thought crossed his mind. It did, for a few seconds. But he would never leave her. Bon Bon had sacrificed her life so that he would go back to life. He owed her more than he could imagine.

At the thought of her, his heart skipped a beat. He hadn't seen her much after Elena's goodbye. She was avoiding him and the only reason he could think of is that she was feeling guilty. But, damn it, he chose HER. Elena slept for Bonnie, and Damon was the main part of that decision. He felt betrayed by her selfish attitude. He tried to call her a couple of times but her voice was emotionless and court. He had told her he had been going to the tower, but she had never met him. He needed something from her. He wasn't sure what. Maybe her friendship. Maybe a couple of hours of her ears. She was an amazing listener. The four months they spent together brought them close. They had talked about absolutely everything. They had laughed, argued, and even shed some tears (well, at least she had). And now he was a complete stranger to her. Why was she doing this?

As the wind howled loud his thoughts went back to the emptiness that was in his heart and mind. That's when he heard it. A crack sound on the roof. He turned instantly back, armed with his teeth. _Bonnie._

Her hair was slightly longer and she wore a jeans jacket and a long dress that moved along with the wind. Her eyes were calm, but filled with pain. He could hear her steady heartbeats. Too calm for Bonnie, he thought. She was in a very distressed mood.

'Hey', He said.

'Hey.' She responded, her lips slightly curling up.

'I thought you'd never come.' He said courtly, looking back to the city.

Bonnie seated beside him.

'I know. I'm sorry.' She whispered.

'It's all fine.' He said, bitterly.

'Damon… I…'

'It's okay, Bonnie.' He interrupted. 'You don't need to explain.'

'Don't … I need to speak.' She said, with a grave tone.

'Well, it's funny. You waited six months to be ready to speak.'

Damon looked fiercely into her eyes, expecting a confrontation. But his eyes soon tendered when they met hers. There was deep pain, despair in her expression. He sighed.

'Sorry, Bon Bon. It's just that…' He looked for words, looking back at the city, but he couldn't find them.

'I know Damon. I failed you.' His eyes met hers again. 'I was your best friend and just walked away. You might know that part of this was guilt. I'll always be the one you had to choose over Elena, your true love.'

'I did not have to, Bonnie. I did because I wanted to.'

A confused look was in her face.

'Why? I know I was begging you to save me because I was in pain. But you didn't have to.'

'I don't know why. But I know it was the right thing to do. You might not believe that…' he sheepishly looked down, ''…but I couldn't let my best friend die. I freaking care about you, Bonnie.'

She smiled sadly.

'I know.'

'But why did you shut me out like this?'

'I didn't want you to see me like that. I was a wreck. I couldn't eat, or sleep, or study.'

Damon looked back at her. She did look like she had lost some weight. She was still beautiful, but with a sick air.

'Then I decided', she continued, 'that I should keep my pain for myself because what happened was already being too much for you to handle. You didn't need another burden in your shoulders.' She was surprised that a shy tear fell from her left eye. Damon caught it in his hand and looked deeply at her.

'Bonnie.' He said in a serious tone. 'You cause no burden. I did miss you. There was no one I could talk to at night. Stefan and I are even closer right now and he had been talking to me a lot. But he is my brother. I don't want to inflict any more pain in him than I already have. Allaric is a mess. I really didn't have anyone to hear my deepest thoughts. I didn't have you.'

Bonnie trembled at his words. He surely looked as depressed as she was. There was that old darkness in him again, but not an evil one this time. He was suffering. A lot. _How selfish I have been!_

'Damon, I'm so sorry for being a bad friend.'

Damon tried to smile.

'It's okay, Bon Bon. Just…' He paused, looking back at the city and then back at her 'Just don't leave again. I don't want to lose you, too.' He said honestly looking into her eyes.

Bonnie leaned in and kissed his right cheek, feeling the cool touch of his skin.

'I won't. I promise.'

Damon let out a sigh and a shy smile. He then laid down and place his head on her lap, facing the town.

'That's good.' He whispered, as she played with his hair.

They remained silent that whole night. There was nothing else that needed to be said. They were both saddened by what had happened, but they needed to find a way to fight their demons. And at least this time they wouldn't be alone. They had each other.


End file.
